Arthur's Jacket
by Yagi Sensei
Summary: After been dating for 6 months, Arthur and Kiku decide to spend some time together. WARNING:HARD YAOI/LEMON/RATED MA/DO NOT READ IF UNDER THE AGE OF 18!
1. Chapter 1: A Romantic Encounter

**Chapter 1: A Romantic Encounter**

Having already been dating for 6 months, Kiku decides to go to his beloved Arthur's house for a dinner date. Arriving at Arthur's house, he knocks on the door… No answer. After waiting a bit he knocks again...No answer. After another couple minutes, he starts thinking of what could be taking him so long. "Maybe he just didn't hear me knocking. No…. maybe he got sick and passed out!" With this thought, he opened the door, "Pardon the intrusion", he said, and ran to look for Arthur. Before long, he found him asleep at his desk, over a pile of papers. Kiku smiled warmly. "He must have worked hard to make time for our date." With that said, Kiku retrieved a blanket from the cupboard and covered Arthur. Kiku makes his way towards Arthur's bed so he could sit down. On his way to the bed he realized Arthur's jacket was hung over the side of his chair. He lifted the jacket "I never realized how big he is." He breathed in. "It smells just like him too". He then proceeded to put on the jacket. The jacket was so huge on Kiku, that it fit him like a dress. After doing a few poses in the mirror, he turned around to see Arthur staring at him with a grin. Kiku blushed profusely. There was a short pause, then Arthur got up and said with a giggle, "Kiku… what are you doing?" Kiku, still blushing, turned away and said, "N-Nothing." Arthur walked up to Kiku and kissed him sweetly on the head. "You're so cute Kiku." Realizing the situation, Arthur suddenly picked up Kiku bridal style, and carried him to the bed. A blush started to form on his cheeks as Arthur brought him into his bed.

He laid down the struggling Japanese man, and in one move, pulled off his pants. "Asa…..ano….its my first time….so...please be gentle," He said passionately as his tiny lips connected to the British man's lips. "Don't worry Kiku, I could never hurt you." He said seductively. Arthur continued to kiss down his chest and stomach, until he reached Mount. Fuji. Moistening his mouth, Arthur licked Kiku's member like a cat, from the bottom up. He then opened his mouth widely allowing just the tip to be completely covered by his tongue. "Ah...wait.. Asa...thats...ah!~" Kiku shouted with a red face. "What is that? I didn't hear you~," Arthur said smirking. "M-Motto... Asa…." Kiku shouted desperately. Arthur enveloped Kiku's entire dick in his mouth, and moved up and down. He slurped loudly on the Japanese's member as Kiku moaned in pleasure. The Englishman then slowly started to wriggle his finger around inside of Kiku's ass. He kept wriggling until he was able to fit two fingers inside. He then pumped his fingers in and out and did a scissoring motion. Kiku was in so much pleasure that he couldn't say a word. "A-asa… I-I'm cumming!" Kiku said as he let out his semen all over the bed and without realizing it, on Arthur's jacket . At that same moment, Arthur slowly stuck his member into Kiku's now more relaxed asshole. Breathing heavily, and pulling in and out, Arthur said "K-Kiku….I love you so much!~ So fucking much!" He cummed inside Kiku, and Kiku cummed for a second time. Arthur pulled out. "Wow, you're quite the champion," Arthur said breathing heavily and nibbling on Kiku's nipples softly. Kiku moaned in response. After calming down a bit, Kiku snuggled up against Arthur, and the two of them fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**Chapter 2: The Morning After**

Kiku wakes up the next morning to the smell of fresh baked pastries. He got up, and went to look for his clothing. "Sigh... where could my clothes have gone?" After a few minutes passed, all he could find were his Japanese flag boxers. He put on his boxers, then went inside England's closet to find a shirt. He rummaged through the hangers, until he found a black tee shirt, imprinted with the British flag. "This one is a little big, but it will do." He threw on the shirt, and headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Arthur was making his signature pastry, scones. Kiku walked into the kitchen. "Oh Kiku! I put your clothes into...the...laundry", he says blushing as he turns around to see Kiku, half naked in his favorite tee shirt. "Oh! Arigato!" he says, not noticing the British man staring him down. Kiku looked behind Arthur and saw a batch of freshly baked scones. Kiku's face grows a bit paler. "Would you like some of my scones love?" He said, noticing Kiku looking at them. "...Ano…...Eto…Sure…..." Kiku said, knowing that his words and actions will be severely judged. Arthur plated one of of his scones. "Here!" he said, smiling brightly. Kiku took the plate hesitantly. _It looks normal. the top is golden brown, the bottom isn't burnt. How bad can it be?_ Thought Kiku. Kiku took a bite of the warm scone. When the pastry came in contact with his tongue, he froze up. "Love, are you alright?", Arthur asked. The horrific scone fell onto the floor out of the Japanese's hand with a thud. Kiku then grabbed onto Arthur's arm to support himself from falling. "K-Kiku!" Arthur said with a panicked tone. "Here, sit down." He said as he gingerly sat down the unresponsive Kiku at the breakfast table. "Th-Thank you Asa. I'm alright now." exclaimed Kiku. "Are you sure?" Arthur responded. "Hai!" kiku said with a clearly fake smile. "Sigh, my scones...They're terrible aren't they?" Said Arthur, disappointed with himself. Kiku looked at Arthur, unable to deny his statement. He placed his hand on the sulking British man's shoulder. Arthur then grabbed his hand, and pulled him into an embrace. "I love you, Kiku." Kiku closed his eyes, then pulled Arthur's head towards his. He kissed Arthur, then pulled away to look at his bright cherry red face. He smiled and said, "I'll make breakfast, you make the tea." Arthur laughed. "Okay!" he said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast At Arthur's

**Chapter 3: Breakfast At Arthur's**

Kiku moved slowly to the kitchen, still recovering from the scone incident. He turned around. "Ne, Asa. What do you want for breakfast?" Arthur thought for a minute. "Whatever you'd like, love." Kiku nodded and turned towards the kitchen counter. He turned back realizing that he didn't have an apron on. "Ne, Asa. Do you have an apron I could borrow?" "Oh Sure , Love." Arthur runs into the next room and grabs an apron from the dark cupboard. He goes back and holds out the apron. "Here Kiku." He says. "Oh, Ari….gato….." Kiku looks down at the apron in Arthur's hands. The apron Arthur selected was bright pink. The top of the apron was shaped like a heart, and the bottom had a frilled edge. Arthur noticed what he was holding, and looked up at Kiku. Kiku's face had an expression that was a mix of 'Are you serious?', and 'How could I wear that?' Arthur's face turned a bright red. He dropped the apron and ran to get another. Kiku stared at the crumpled apron on the floor. He walked over to it, and picked it up. After some hesitation, he started to put it on with quivering fingers. He turned back to the counter, and continued making breakfast. Soon after, Arthur walks back into the room. He takes one look at Kiku, and grins mischievously. He walks up behind Kiku, and put his arms around him. "You're so cute." he whispers into Kiku's ear. Chills go down his spine, and his face turns a radiant cherry color. Arthur grins and licks Kiku's ear seductively. Kiku's knees get week, and he collapses to the floor. Arthur picks him up , and continues licking and massaging his ears, hitting all of his sensitive spots. "Ahh...no …...yamete~" Kiku moaned. Arthur carried a heavy breathing Kiku into the living room. He laid him down on one of the couches, and let him calm down. A few minutes later, Kiku jumped up off of the couch with flustered face, and ran to the kitchen to start breakfast. Arthur sat on the couch, surprised at Kiku's reaction. "He's adorable~" Arthur said while laughing a bit to himself.

Meanwhile, Kiku stood in the kitchen, chopping vegetables. His face still flushed from what just happened. He stopped for a moment, then took his hands and slapped his own cheeks. "Ah mou." He let out a sigh, and continued making breakfast. Around a half an hour later, Kiku exited the kitchen to go find Arthur. He roamed through the large home, looking into almost every room to find Arthur. "He's not in the study, the bedroom, or the common room…" Kiku said with a sigh. He didn't want to, but he decided to call for him. "A-Asa!" He yelled. Right away Arthur responded. "Yes Love?" Kiku walked to where his voice was, and opened the door. "Breakfast is ready A-..." Arthur stood in the steamy bathroom completely naked, looking at Kiku. Kiku stood, petrified and blushing. "S-Sumimasen!" Kiku shouted, quickly exiting the room and closing the door tightly. He stood outside the door, bushing brightly. Arthur smiled and stood on the other side of the door. He grabs the door handle and opens the door enough for him to peek his head out. "Care to join me Kiku?~" He said jokingly. The Japanese man turned around, his face flushed. He looks away from Arthur. "B-Breakfast will get cold." He says. Arthur smirked. "Okay, Love! I'll be out in a tic." Kiku turned around and ran back to the kitchen.


End file.
